Sangheili Ascension
by Jadomaster
Summary: Fifty years after Truth betrayed the Elites, this tactful race still exists. These underdogs survive by running and hiding. Until now. A powerful Sangheili will unite them against one enemy. REVIEW!
1. Dawning Comprehension

AUTHOR NOTE: This is just a short intro chapter, so don't expect anything spectacular. I know a lot of stories have been going around about HALO 3, but this is not one of them. True, the Brutes (Jiralhanae) are at war with the Elites (Sangheili), but this story takes place about fifty years after that fateful day when Truth replaced the Elites with Brutes, and started the large Covenant civil war. So, don't accuse me of copying. This is totally new.

CHAPTER ONE. DAWNING COMPREHENSION

Rdai Kgar'tmee ducked behind the shadows of a large boulder, disappearing from sight entirely. The Brute captain stumbled clumsily into view, soaking wet hair matted to tough, leathery skin. A lighting flash illuminated the harsh surroundings, its light staying even after the bolt was gone. The unique lighting of the planet 'Trarquen' dotted the dark horizon; rain pelted the swaying trees and foliage, beating down grass and bushes. Through all of this the Brute captain stumbled, looking for the Elite.

Rdai Kgar'mee had no pity.

The Elite stepped out from his cover, purposely making noise so the Brute would notice. The Captain whipped around, rain flicking off of his mottled fur, and pulled out his brute shot, growling. Rdai rolled to the side just as the clip of deadly grenades whistled through the air and exploded, casting a yellowish light everywhere. Rdai flipped up from his roll, landed on his feet in a fighting stance, and growled mockingly at the fumbling Brute.

The Captain abandoned trying to reload, and brushed the Elite, roaring fiercely. Rdai held his ground as the Brute got closer. The oversized ape would try to slice Rdai with the long, gracefully curved blade on the butt of the weapon. It would easily chop him in half, since the weapon had recently been upgraded with a particle-disruptor on the blade which forced apart the atoms of the target two millimeters away from the edge of the blade. The Captain never got close. Just as the blade was swinging around in its deadly arc, Rdai dropped down into a low crouch. He whipped out a plasma sword and slashed him across the chest and through the arm. Black blood spewed out from the fatal gash, all over the mirratords armor.

AUTHOR NOTE: This is just a short intro chapter, so don't expect anything spectacular. I know a lot of stories have been going around about HALO 3, but this is not one of them. True, the Brutes (Jiralhanae) are at war with the Elites (Sangheili), but this story takes place about fifty years after that fateful day when Truth replaced the Elites with Brutes, and started the large Covenant civil war. So, don't accuse me of copying. This is totally new.


	2. Home Again, Home Again

**Hello, all. I forgot to add the disclaimer on the last chapter, so here goes. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CONCERNED WITH HALO EXCEPT RDAI KGAR'TMEE, STRUKA KORT, AND SKOL KORT. I also didn't know that Mirratord was invented by the incredible author soulguard, so I am saying this. THE MIRRATORD IDEA AND MIRRATORDS IN GENERAL ARE ALL SOULGUARD'S, AND I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH MAKING THEM AND THEY ARE NOT MINE, ECT, ECT. SOULGUARD WAS KIND ENOUGH TO LET ME USE THEM. **

**So anyway... There ya go. NO SUING PLEASE!**

**CHAPTER TWO HOME AGAIN, HOME AGAIN**

The Mirratord jogged along in the dense forest, hooves splashing in puddles of mud-water. Lightning struck somewhere nearby, causing a fire to flare up. It was quickly quenched by the never-ending rain. Wet blades of grass and vines clung to graceful tan colored armor as Rdai pushed his way through the dense forest.

Rdai knew the general direction in which Viltage was, and that was all that was needed. Viltage was the largest resistance construct since the beginning of the Great War. It was begun during the first year to act as a hidden refuge for surviving Sangheili. It was now a colossal city/base housing the best soldiers and minds of the Sole. The Sole was what came from having the entire Sangheili population shaken to its core with betrayal. It was completely reconstructed in a brand new way, like shedding an old skin. The Sangheili race was now a cautious, untrusting race that would become the masters of stealth and secrecy rather than pomp and show. They were now the masters of their own destiny, in control of everything, bowing to no-one, dependant on none.

Viltage loomed up ahead, dark and foreboding. Absolutely no external lights were used, and the entire base was designed to resist scans of any kind, so much so that, at a casual glance, it looked like an undersized mountain rather than a base. The Mirratord knew his way around, even in the dark, by heart. He habitually walked up to a small panel on the wall. He inserted a chip from a port in his armor into the correct slot on the panel. Dark red lights confirmed his ID. He took the chip back carefully and placed it back into the port on his left forearm armor piece.

Ten foot tall doors slowly parted, a softly glowing smooth interior contrasting with the rugged exterior. Four Sangheili in dark green armor nodded to him and stepped respectfully away as he placed his hand on another sensory grid. As the doors behind him closed, a laser flashed, and began to scan his hand. Each Sangheili had individual muscle cord groupings. Human skin had ridges and grooves they called fingerprints, but Sangheili skin was smoother, and therefore muscle was used.

The laser finished with a chime, and Rdai's profile and recent log appeared on screen. He noted that he was to give an oral report on his activities over the last few days. That would have to be done in two hours. He checked in for now, and walked down the undersized, boxish corridor to the reinforced blast doors that led to the interior of Viltage.

He was now in the large entrance hall. Down one way were the meeting, debriefing, and NewCouncil rooms; down the other were purely civilian commodities. Rdai went this way, as he always liked to do after a long mission. It was his way of letting his mind relax and forget the war for awhile.

He greeted a few civilians, and started off down the long stretch. Fountains bubbling in the middle sprayed fine mist in the air, sprinkling Sangheili below, adding a majestic feeling to the already lavishly decorated interior.

The Sangheili deactivated his shields, and took off his grimy helmet. It popped free with a hiss, and he took his first breath of unfiltered air in three days. It was glorious. He blinked in the new light. Warriors were not to act like they enjoyed civilian comforts for the sake of their image, but he didn't care right now.

Other Sangheili nodded and stepped back as he came forward. With a frown, he realized that me must look quite the spectacle with his dirty, blood flecked armor. He stepped under the tickling spray that he enjoyed so much and let it soak into his sweaty skin. It washed him and his armor clean, reviving his body and freeing his mind. Stress melted away as he slumped down against the pillar that the water was bubbling form and let it wash over him. He chortled contentedly as he watched mother Sangheili pester over their children who were splashing around.

After a few minutes he got up. The water easily dropped from his streamlined armor as he walked away; leaving it it's normal tan color again. It poured onto the slightly spongy, porous floor. It was much like human cork and would suck up the water quickly.

The Sangheili placed his helmet back on. It sucked down, becoming airtight except for the open section that let his mouth remain uncovered. His HUD reactivated and indicated full operational status. Rdai decided to leave his jaw uncovered for now. His armor could retract the full armor piece so that it rested behind his head, above the nape of his neck.

He strolled down the hall admiring the huge statues of past heroes that stood like sentinels in the middle of the floor. Present were the Arbiter, and the one humans referred to as 'Half-Jaw', who was honored above all.

The highly polished golden floor attracted his gaze. Little designs and hoof prints that children had put there when the section of floor was built decorated it. So much history. Each year they put in a new section of floor, and every male Sangheili child present placed his hoof print where he had the last year. It was sort of a tradition, Rdai guessed.

The Sangheili noted his with interest. Glancing down the hall, he counted twenty sections until his own. Twenty years until he was born. He smiled, and knelt down to trace the outline of the tiny print with a finger. He looked forward at the 30 prints that each held his hoof print, and noticed a youngling coming timidly forward.

"Is that your print sir?" He asked with wide eyes. Rdai pushed himself up to his full height. The younglings eyes bugged out some more.

"Yes." He warbled back. "And where's yours young Sangheili?" The youngling swallowed, and led him further down the hall to a place six sections from the end. He pointed to a print with obvious pride and declared confidently,

"That's _my_ first print!" Rdai made a show of inspecting it, and nodded appreciatively.

"_Very _nice. You look like a strong youngling. What is your name?" The youngling beamed, and swelled his chest, trying to look heroic.

"My name is Skol Kort!" Rdai placed a firm hand on Skol's shoulder.

"Well, since you're six years old, you could join the Sole and train to be a Special Operations Sangheili like me. Maybe add that 'umee' to your name, huh? Would you like that?" Skol nodded sagely.

"Very much sir!" Rdai smiled and gave his arm a little squeeze and said in mock seriousness.

"Well, you have to be pretty strong. Let's see how strong you are." The youngling knew immediately what to do. They made fists and faced each other. Each placed the back of his right fist under the elbow of the others right arm. Their arms crisscrossed so they had to twist the others to bring theirs upright to a 90 degree angle. As they got in position Skol warned Rdai,

"I always win at this game. Are you sure you want to play?"

"Yes. Are you ready?" The youngling nodded again and tensed, scrunching up his face in concentration. "Go!" The youngling fiercely wrenched his arm upwards but Rdai didn't let him win yet. He held the boys arm at a 45 degree angle to test his strength.

He was amazed as Skol applied more and more pressure, far beyond any normal youngling Sangheili's capabilities. Rdai applied pressure to the youngling then, and pushed his own arm up to a 45, letting the boy stop him there. Rdai pushed more, testing the youngling's endurance. After a few minutes, he slowly let his arm be pushed back down, and the youngling soon lifted his arm triumphantly.

The youngling flashed a huge grin and nodded to Rdai before running to a group of younglings that had been watching. Rdai stood up and watched as they whispered excitedly amongst themselves as Skol proudly showed off his muscles.

"Greetings, Rdai Kgar'tmee." said a smooth voice. The Spec-Ops turned around to see a female Sangheili standing there, watching him calculatingly. She nodded. Rdai nodded in return.

"Greetings. How did you know my name?" He asked. She tilted her head and looked him over.

"Skol knows of you," She answered carefully. "He absolutely adores you, and is always saying he wants to meet you."

"Ah. You are his mother." It was not a question, but she took it like one, clicking her mandibles in affirmation.

"Struka Kort." She introduced herself, tapping her hoof against her other one as was custom.

"You should be proud. Not all Sangheili are as strong as he is. He shows remarkable skill for his age. You should let him join the Sole." It was a minor scolding and command at the same time. A moment of pain flashed across Struka's face, and she replied reluctantly.

"His father died fighting for our cause. I am reluctant to let him go." A moment of silence followed. "He has gotten in trouble?" They both turned to look at Skol who was now playing the game with the others, and beating them.

"No. Good bye."

"Good day." She nodded again, and sadly called to Skol. He rushed to her side and hugged her tightly. She led him away, crying softly. Rdai looked down, slightly regretting what he had done. But it was for the best.


End file.
